


Eyes like... Ice Cream?

by Rhymepod195



Series: AkuSai on Main [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (AKA Cheek Touching), Don’t Touch Me I’m Emotional over them, Just Lea being smitten by his bf, M/M, This is That AU where everything is over and they have their happy ending, lots of mushy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhymepod195/pseuds/Rhymepod195
Summary: I’m AkuSai on Main now, bois.





	Eyes like... Ice Cream?

Honestly, sometimes Lea still couldn’t believe that everything was over. They had their hearts back, they were  _ Somebodies _ , and they were  _ happy _ and  _ together. _

Sometimes he felt like it was a dream, mind light and feeling as though he was floating, moments from waking up. But other times, times like this, it felt  _ very _ real.

 

He was lying in bed next to Isa, watching him read a book. Honestly, most would think doing so would be boring, but to him it was positively fascinating to see the way Isa’s chest slowly rose and fell with each steady breath, fingers shifting on the cover, how he’d occasionally lick the very tip of his thumb to flip the pages better, and how his eyes moved across the pages.

Isa’s eyes had to be the most favourite thing about the man. They were once an almost liquid golden colour, sharp and cold like ice on most days, on others they were white-hot and burning with a raging fire that would outshine even his own. But now? Now they were their usual turquoise self, a soft colour that reminded him of the shallow ocean by the beach, of the clear sky on a sunny afternoon, or his very favourite kind if ice cream.

 

He smiled to himself, cheek leaning against the palm of his hand, elbow on his pillow as he just watched with rapt attention, and when some strands of Isa’s blue hair slipped onto his face he was quick to reach out, tucking the stray strands of hair behind his ear, cupping Isa’s cheek in the process.

Isa sighed softly, leaning his face into Lea’s hand, eyes closing in content (much to Lea’s dismay). “You’re feeling very affectionate today.”, he hummed, eyes opening once again, though this time their focus wasn’t words on a page, this time they were looking right towards Lea.

“I’m just admiring my boyfriend, is that so terrible?”

“I suppose not. However, I still can’t imagine how me reading a book could hold your attention for so long.”

“What can I say, you’re  _ very _ pleasing on the eyes.”, he accentuated his words with an eyebrow wiggle, a feat that Isa had almost thought impossible at first on account of his boyfriend’s almost comically small eyebrows, but here he was.

He couldn’t help but snort, shaking his head slightly, causing the previously fixed strands to slip back into his face.

“Hey, don’t cover your eyes up again! I just got them back into view.”, Lea said with just the slightest of huffs to his voice, moving to fix his hair again.

“I wasn’t aware you had such a thing for my eyes.”

“What? They look good, and I definitely like them better now than before.”

“Oh?”

“Turquoise fits you much better than Gold. Besides, they almost remind me of Sea Salt Ice-Cream.”

 

Remembering his days as Saïx used to be a sore spot for Isa, thinking back to all the times he hurt Lea, hurt Lea’s friends, and inadvertently himself when he was possessed by Xenahort. These days he could look back on them without the massive amount of guilt that used to come over him, and he could say he grew past it.

 

“... Are you saying I look edible?”, he raised an eyebrow at that, already expecting an innuendo.

“Well, I mean…”, the way Lea’s eyes roamed over his (thankfully still clothed) body was not lost on Isa, prompting a chuckle from his lips.

“You are insatiable.”, there was an amused smirk on his face now, reaching out to cup the back of Lea’s neck, pulling him into a brief kiss.

It sometimes still surprised him how  _ soft _ Lea’s hair was, despite the way it stuck up like a hedgehog’s spines would, though he definitely enjoyed the feeling of it as strands of it brushed between his fingers.

Still, they were Somebodies now, therefore their lungs needed oxygen. So, he eventually broke the kiss, unable to help himself when he smiled at the giddy expression on Lea’s face.

“If you don’t mind though, I do intend on finishing this chapter before we sleep.”

“Do I get to keep admiring?”

A short laugh escaped him, something that just caused the grin on Lea’s face to widen. “Yes, you can keep admiring. Besides, I’ll get my own turn of that tomorrow when you go off to train with your Keyblade.”, he added with a wink before returning to his book, holding back a smirk at the expression on Lea’s face, which he would describe as somewhere between flustered, dumbfounded, and aroused.


End file.
